Landorus (Pokémon)
|} |type1=Ground |type2=Flying |abilityn=2d |abilitylayout=2+1 |ability1=Sand Force |ability2-1=Intimidate |abilityd=Sheer Force |abilitydcaption=Incarnate Forme |ndex=645 |udex=151 |u2dex=200 |height-ftin=4'11" |height-ftin2=4'03" |height-m=1.5 |height-m2=1.3 |weight-lbs=149.9 |weight-lbs2=149.9 |weight-kg=68.0 |weight-kg2=68.0 |egggroupn=0 |egggroup1=Undiscovered |eggcycles=120 |expyield=270 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |gendercode=0 |color=Brown |evforms=2 |evtotal=3 |evsa=3 |evat2=3 |catchrate=3 |body=04 |body2=08 |pokefordex=landorus |generation=5 |friendship=90 }} Landorus (Japanese: ランドロス Landlos) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second Forme activated by using the Reveal Glass. Its original Forme, Incarnate Forme, will then become Therian Forme. Its Therian Forme was officially revealed May 12, 2012. Along with and , it is a part of the Forces of Nature, serving as its trio master. Biology In Incarnate Forme, Landorus is an orange, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. It is a male-only species with no female counterpart. On its forehead are three, sharp, pink horns arranged in a slight, upwards arch. Landorus has a white protrusion shaped like a short log on top of its head, a jagged white mustache and two pointed orange ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Landorus's body is covered in dark pink spots; most of them shaped like diamonds, pebbles and raindrops. its broad chest consists of two joined, dark pink diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with designs resembling raindrops. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a long, curling, brown, branch or root-like tail. Landorus's tail has various flat protrusions running its span, each spotted in dark pink on their edge surface. In Therian Forme, Landorus is an orange, lean, quadruped Pokémon with feline features. The horns on its head are now thinner and arranged closer together in a downwards arch. While its hair remains the same; its mustache now takes on a more fanged maw-like appearance, curving around its head to behind its ears, which have now become smaller and rounder. Its eyes remain yellow, but with larger irises which still lack visible pupils. Its chest remains broad and unchanged, while its navel is bejeweled with a beige gem. Landorus's back and lower legs are stripped with dark pink, and its biceps and triceps adorned with dark pink upside down, raindrop like designs. It has four trailing cloud covered paws, each with three sharp dark pink claws. Its tail remains largely unchanged, although it may be slightly smaller and shorter than before. Landorus is considered the "Guardian of the Fields", due to helping crops grow. Its tail causes the soil to gain nutrition. Landorus seems to live above the skies. Sometimes it stops on the Abundant Shrine in the Unova region, but only when and are in the same place. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Landorus is referenced in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. He appeared in the legend of Milos Island related to and by Lewis, and later appeared in the shadows at the end of the episode, when he was called to stop the battle between and . He then made his physical debut in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, where he managed to subdue the other members of the Forces of Nature. Landorus appeared in both of his Formes in Unova's Survival Crisis!, where he was summoned to the Abyssal Ruins by and sent on a rampage alongside Tornadus and Thundurus. Eventually, the three were freed by and departed. Minor appearances ]] In Pokémon Generations A Landorus appeared in The Adventure, where he suddenly confronted inside the Relic Castle and prepared to attack it. In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga A Landorus was seen in the Pokédex in PBW6. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Landorus, along with and , is captured by Giallo in the Pokémon Adventures manga. He was first seen restraining Tornadus and Thundurus from fighting before his capture, and was later given to the Shadow Triad to be used to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City. He first appeared in A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Unova|num2=200|label2= :}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and in party)}} }} |} |} and in party)}} |} |} ) (Only one, requires and in party)}} |} |} ]] In side games |area=Autumnwood: All (Random Legendary Encounter )}} |area=Arcane Area}} |area=Breezy Meadow (8F)}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 5}} |area=Event: (Incarnate Forme) Event: Landorus Appears (Therian Forme) Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Third release; Therian Forme)}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 18: Stage 12 (Therian Forme only)}} |} |} In events |Hyadain's Landorus|Japanese region|Online|50|May 24 to June 30, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Hyadain's Landorus}} |} Stats Base stats Incarnate Forme Therian Forme Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data Incarnate Forme |- and . }} |- |} Therian Forme |} Evolution |sprite2=645Landorus-Therian |name2=Landorus |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Flying |forme2=Therian Forme |loc2=From the }} Sprites Trivia * Prior to Generation VI, Landorus's Therian Forme had the same body style as its Incarnate Forme. Origin In Incarnate Forme, Landorus may be based on the , the of fertility. It may also have drawn inspiration from . In Therian Forme, Landorus seems to be based on a predatory mammal, most likely a tiger or other large feline. It may also draw inspiration from the of the constellation, or from or , gods from the Aztec mythology that resemble a jaguar. Name origin Landorus and Landlos may be derived from and , ruler of the winds in Greek mythology. In other languages |fr=Démétéros|frmeaning=From , the Greek goddess of harvest |es=Landorus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Demeteros|demeaning=From Demeter (the Greek goddess of harvest) and Aiolos |it=Landorus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=랜드로스 Landlos|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=土地雲 / 土地云 Tǔdìyún|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Land cloud" |ru=Ландорус Landorus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * * Forces of Nature * Forces of Nature (Adventures) Notes External links |} Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Trio masters Category:Unova Legendary Pokémon de:Demeteros es:Landorus fr:Démétéros it:Landorus ja:ランドロス zh:土地云